


Ubiquitous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [294]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's sick. Gibbs is watching over him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/20/2000 for the word [ubiquitous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/20/ubiquitous).
> 
> ubiquitous  
> Existing or being everywhere, or in all places,at the same time.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #021 Sick.
> 
> Also, gifting this to musichick2004 for her lovely series [Holidays are here at last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9125986). Plus I know she's been sick recently though I believe she's feeling better now it still seems apropos. 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ubiquitous

Gibbs held his hand to Tony’s forehead as he slept. He sighed at the lack of change. Just then Tony woke and glanced at Gibbs.

“Gibbs?” Tony questioned clearly out of it due to the fever.

“It’s me, Tony. Just rest.” Gibbs squeezed Tony’s hand.

Tony nodded and fell back to sleep.

Once Tony fell back to sleep, Gibbs grabbed some lunch and reading material and sat in a chair near the bed, grasping Tony’s hand just in case.

Tony woke confused due to the fever, not realizing he’d been sleeping and time had past. He glanced at Gibbs confused as to how he had moved without him realizing while he’d been awake. Before he could ask, Tony fell back to sleep.

The next time he woke, Gibbs was standing at the foot of the bed. “The ubiquitous Gibbs.” Tony giggled certain that Gibbs was everywhere at once now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
